


Tell Me You Want Me

by missjennacole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Sam, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 08, Sex, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjennacole/pseuds/missjennacole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something off about Dean. Pretty standard smut. Slight Dirty Talking and Top!Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Want Me

There was something wrong with Dean. Sam hadn't been too suspicious at first; it had just been a few minor changes. It started out as nothing more than a look; not just any look, it was the look Dean got when he flirted with their double D waitress, or when the cafe they stopped at between hunts carried homemade cherry pie. That look was directed at Sam now; he squirmed beneath his brother's intense gaze. Dean was being very…predatorial, like a hungry lion stalking his prey. Great. So now Sam was lion chow. The next thing Sam had started noticing was the way Dean had started to say his name. It was low and gruff, like the way Sam would hear Dean talk to a girl as he slid a hand up her skirt, tracing a finger lightly across the crotch of her panties. He'd have the girl whimpering and shifting beneath him, grinding against his hand. That was usually the time he'd give Sam twenty dollars to go into the bathroom and keep his headphones on for about an hour.

'They get wet so fast when you know just where to touch,' Dean had told him once, Sam had been no older than sixteen at the time. Dean had been very cocky back then; he loved nothing more than to know he could reduce to a girl to a hot mess with just the flick of his tongue.

It wasn't until a Tuesday evening in august when Sam came back home from checking on Kevin that he found Dean laying sprawled out on the bed, loosely fisting his cock, panting and groaning, once in a while mumbling "Sammy." His eyes were closed as he slowly stroked from the base to the tip of his cock, running his thumb over the head, other hand moving to twist at a nipple. Sam finally got it, Dean wanted him, like really wanted him, the same way he'd wanted Dean for so many years. He made a loud show of closing the door, watching Dean's eyes shoot wide open as he tried to cover himself in a quick panic.

"Shit! Sammy I didn't know you'd be back so soon. I'm sorry! God I'm such a fucking idiot."

He scrambled to zip up his jeans, pulling his shirt back on face still flushed bright red. Sam's eyes flicked down to his brother's straining erection.

Sam smirked, "Did I interrupt?"

Dean ran a shaky hand through his hair laughing nervously.

"Yeah…you could say that."

Sam took a step forward, they'd spent so much time in their new home base that the men of letters had left them with, that they really hadn't had time to go out and get the normal ration of sex that Dean needed to survive. They'd been so busy with Kevin, Crowley, and every other demon that felt the need to walk in and stir up some trouble, that Dean's former 'a lay a day,' motto had turned into more of an 'I get laid when I have the time, 'and that's if he was lucky.

"Dean…" Sam whispered the word like a prayer, he needed Dean, he needed him more than anything.

"Listen Sammy, I really didn't know you'd be back I'm sor-" he was silenced fast by the sight of Sam pulling of his own shirt before lunging forward capturing Dean's lips in a heated kiss. Sam tasted like beer and smelled like gun powder and frankly it was the hottest thing Dean had ever experienced. Dean's lips were soft, a little chapped but Sam liked the feel. He cupped the older man's face in his hand, swiping his tongue across Dean's bottom lip, awaiting the permission he needed to deepen the kiss. Dean parted his lips, letting Sam's tongue map out every inch of his mouth. He moaned pulling away with a light nip of Sam's bottom lip. "That was pleasantly unexpected," he announced breathlessly. Sam pushed him down on the bed kissing him again, "Oh we aren't done yet mister." Dean laughed kissing Sam back again moaning as he bucked their hips together.

"Fuck Sammy," he panted between kisses, lips cherry red and swollen from all the biting.

Sam moved his hand down, stroking his lover slow and teasing, feeling Dean buck up against his hands desperate for more friction.

"Sammy…I want you to…I-I need you to…" he was breathless and mumbling.

"Shhh, Dean I know baby," he whispered smiling, he grabbed the lube he kept in his back, slicking up a finger before slowly sliding it inside his brother. Dean squirmed muscles clenching around Sam's finger, the intrusion new and frankly way bigger than a normal sized finger. Sam gave his brother a chance to adjust before moving the finger in and out at a steady pace. Sam slid in another finger once Dean seemed to relax, scissoring them making Dean moan.

"Shit Sammy, I wanna hear you talk…"

"Talk? Like about the weather…?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "No Sam, I mean like…talk dirty…. Ya know?"

Sam blushed; he'd only tried it once with Jess. God she had such a filthy mouth when they were in bed together. He really enjoyed. He could do this…

"Want me to talk dirty Dean? You like that kinda stuff?" He added a third finger. "Gonna open you up? Get you nice and ready for my cock? You want that Dean? "

"Yeah.. Fuck Sammy…" he panted out bucking his hips back against Sam's fingers. "Sammy I need you in me…now please…" he begged.

Sam pulled his fingers out replacing it with the head of his cock, slowly pushing in.

"Oh Fuck…" Dean panted out once Sam had pushed all the way in.

"Good boy," Sam soothed, "So fucking hot Dean, taking my cock like this. Wanna fuck you so hard you forget your own name." He husked out.

Dean whimpered, pushing back against Sam as he started to thrust in and out, slamming into Dean so hard that it was gonna hurt in the morning. Not that Dean cared right now.

"Fuck. Dean so tight around my cock. So good baby. Gonna fuck you till your begging me to cum, understand? You gotta ask permission before you cum."

Dean nodded desperately. "I'll do anything you want Sammy."

Sam smirked thrusting harder, digging his fingers into Dean's hips, it was gonna leave a bruise. Not that Dean minded. "Fuck Dean you feel so good, I'm not gonna last." He felt the tight heat begin to coil in his stomach as he sped up his thrusts, angling to hit Dean's prostate ever time.

"Sammy…Sammy oh Fuck so good I'm gonna…" He panted out before he came over his stomach and chest, white hot ropes of sticky cum splattering everywhere as his muscles clenched hard around Sam's cock.

That was just the push Sam needed, he was coming deep inside Dean, thrusting through his orgasm and finally collapsing on top of his brother.

"Dude," Dean groaned, "Can't breathe."

Sam pulled out and rolled off him moving to lazily kiss him smiling.

"I love you Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Can we cut the chick flick moment short please?"

Sam just grinned kissing Dean again.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> So Sorry, I know there were probably some flaws, I'm totally wiped out it's 1:00am here. Hope you guys liked it though.


End file.
